User talk:Imanie
Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub, this is not an automated message. I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. :--Sxerks 15:16, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Did you trace these vector images. Mireille.svg Altena.svg Chloe.svg Kirika.svg If you did. Totally Awesome. -- Sith Jedi 07:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! :Hello, : :I'm very impressed by the work you did here. I myself founded a small site called Kirika's Place (currently www.kirika.eu) which right now stands as an abandoned project, largely due to the fact that life caught up with me :p : :I wanted you to know that, should you wish to include any of my research on that site, you have my advance permission. A lot of it, however, is less descriptive and delves into artistic and philosophical critique, which isn't useful for a wiki. : :If, in the future, I get around to updating my site, I'd be very grateful if you would allow me to copy your episode descriptions (fully sourced, of course). : :If you want to get in touch, do drop me an e-mail (e-d-o-f-m-u-n-d@gmail.com, minus dashes) or you can always find me at the forum at www.beetrainfan.org (username, Kavi). We have a beetrainfan wiki too but nobody updates it :D : :Great to find another Noir fan on the web! : : 21:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats for reaching 1000+ edits. 05:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler policy I'm curious to know if you have a spoiler policy in place for this wiki. You'll probably notice at some point that I've filled in a bit of detail on a couple of pages. I was under the impression that the wiki had been abandoned, so I was not careful about spoilers. Your history indicates, however, that you have continued to edit the site as recently as this month. Since this entire wiki seems to be your work, I feel obliged to determine your preferences on the matter before proceeding further. Incidentally, it looks like you've been working alone. If you'd prefer to keep it that way, let me know here, and I'll refrain from further edits. 03:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Test Test!! i love noir I just love noir I mean the mythology of it is just wonderful-- 13:54, April 3, 2015 (UTC)